Au delà de nos rêves
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE, LE CHATEAU AMBULANT. Marina passe trop de temps à rêver selon certains. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'a de gout à rien d'autre. En tous cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Hubert et parte avec lui vers un monde magique... Fini !
1. Se rencontrer

_Disclaimer : le personnage de Hurle et son château magique appartiennent à la talentueuse et merveilleuse Diana Wynne Jones._

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis retournée voir mon ancien lycée et mes anciens profs. Ca m'a rendue toute nostalgique… En revenant, j'ai écrit ce premier chapitre, que je dédie à un professeur sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'à tous ceux dont les yeux sont mon seul véritable miroir…_

_Bonne lecture à tous les rêveurs !_

**Réaliser ses rêves**

**Rêve numéro 1 : se rencontrer**

Marina avait toujours su voir les couleurs des gens qui l'entouraient. Elle faisait ça depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Il lui semblait que les gens qu'elle rencontrait étaient enveloppés d'une aura colorée qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir percevoir.

Ce matin là, lorsque elle avait accueillie par le directeur du petit collège Shakespeare, le seul établissement dans ce coin brumeux et pluvieux du Pays de Galles, elle avait immédiatement reconnu en lui l'aura bleu roi d'un homme sympathique et travailleur. C'était un bon départ.

C'était son premier jour dans ce collège, où elle venait enseigner le français, sa langue maternelle. Bien sûr, ce nouveau poste la rendait terriblement anxieuse. Mais elle ressentait également un étrange pressentiment, comme si elle avait su inconsciemment que cette nouvelle expérience allait bouleverser sa vie.

* * *

Des taches de couleur. C'était tout ce que Marina voyait de sa classe. La trentaine d'élèves turbulents avait été remplacée par un véritable embrouillamini de couleurs : du rouge, du bleu, du vert, du rose, du jaune… Marina distinguait à peine les visages de ses jeunes étudiants. Ce tourbillon mouvant de couleurs et l'assourdissant capharnaüm qui l'accompagnait l'étourdissait la plongeait dans un état second. Elle se sentait un peu loin de sa classe, qui ne se souciait d'ailleurs guère d'elle. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne songe à sortir son sifflet de sa poche. Elle le porta à sa bouche et un long son strident en sortit.

Les élèves s'immobilisèrent. Certains se bouchèrent les oreilles, d'autres poussèrent des cris indignés.

" Bien, commença Marina. Maintenant que nous somme tous sur la même longueur, nous allons pouvoir commencer…"

Elle se présenta et ordonna à la classe de sortir son manuel de français et de l'ouvrir à la page 53.

* * *

Marina sortit épuisée de ses premières heures de cours. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent quitté la salle de classe, les uns satisfaits de leur nouvelle prof, d'autres perplexes au souvenir du sifflet, d'autres enfin visiblement mécontents devant la rédaction personnelle qu'elle leur avait demandée pour la semaine suivante, Marina s'assit devant son bureau, se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira profondément.

Le plus dur était fait, pensa-t-elle. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à rencontrer les autres professeurs…

* * *

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de retrouver la salle des profs. Son sens de l'orientation était des plus fragmentaires, et elle n'était guère observatrice. Toujours dans la lune, auraient dit ceux qui prétendaient la connaître. Ils avaient peut être raison, pensait Marina. Ou plus exactement, toujours dans ses rêves…

Elle demanda son chemin à un groupe de jeunes filles qui parurent surprises de la question. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit dans la direction indiquée, jusqu'à atteindre la salle des profs.

Elle en poussa la porte. Celle-ci grinça bruyamment, lui rappelant le bruit strident de son sifflet. La plupart des autres professeurs ne firent pas attention à elle quand elle pénétra sur leur territoire. A nouveau, ce fut un tourbillon de couleurs, dont certaines n'étaient pas des plus sympathiques.

Quelques professeurs levèrent la tête, agacés par le bruit. D'autres échangèrent des commentaires discrets. Marina regretta de n'avoir pas mis son réveil suffisamment tôt pour se coiffer correctement. Comme toujours, elle avait été réveillée en sursaut au beau milieu d'un très beau rêve et elle n'attendait que la nuit pour s'y replonger avec délectation. Dormir, ou plus exactement rêver, était son activité favorite.

Elle se dirigea vers les casiers et trouva le sien. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais le cadenas resté obstinément bloqué.

Elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter lorsqu'une main donna un grand coup dans la porte métallique. La porte résonna en bruit sourd. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

Marina fit tourner la clé dans le cadenas, qui céda aussitôt. Elle leva les yeux vers la propriétaire de la main miraculeuse.

C'était un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, à la peau très clair, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux vert d'eau. L'aura qui l'entourait avait la même couleur que ses yeux et Marina pensa subitement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une couleur aussi belle.

Elle se releva en souriant.

" J'avais ce casier quand je suis arrivé, dit le jeune homme, souriant lui aussi. Il coince tout le temps. Il faut savoir le prendre ! Je m'appelle Hubert, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main."

Marina avança la main et saisit celle d'Hubert. Il se produisit alors un évènement inattendu. Le visage d'Hubert s'effaça devant ses yeux et laissa place à celui d'un jeune homme qui avait la même allure, mais avec des cheveux blond très clair et un air beaucoup plus assuré. Son sourire n'avait pas l'allure timide de celui d'Hubert et arborait plutôt une expression séductrice.

Mais la vision s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et le visage anxieux d'Hubert réapparut devant Marina. Il fronçait les sourcils.

J'ai déjà vu ce visage quelque part…pensa Marina.

"Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hubert."

"Euh… Oui… répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit ! ajouta-t-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie"

"Je comprends, répondit Hubert avec un sourire complice."

Il y eut un silence.

"Et vous êtes… finit par reprendre Humbert."

"Oh ! Excusez-moi ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Marina. Je viens d'arriver et…"

"Je vois, l'interrompit Hubert en se penchant vers elle. Pas très accueillants, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et le visage encadré de cheveux blonds réapparut. Marina sursauta. Hubert aussi. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose d'étrange lui aussi ?

Marina allait lui demander s'il n'avait pas un frère blond lorsque la cloche retentit pour les sauver de leur embarras. Ils se séparèrent brusquement, un peu mal l'aise, chacun devant retourner à sa salle de classe.

Lorsque Marina quitta le collège, en fin d'après midi, elle était bien décidée à se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude…


	2. Voyager

_Disclaimer : le personnage de Hurle et son château magique appartiennent à la talentueuse et merveilleuse Diana Wynne Jones._

**Au-delà de nos rêves**

**Rêve numéro 2 : voyager**

Ce soir-là, Marina était particulièrement épuisée et n'attendait que de retrouver son lit douillet pour retourner à ses rêves.

Ses élèves la décevaient : peu d'entre eux s'intéressaient au français. Ses collègues la mettaient souvent à part, sauf Hubert qui se montrait toujours très sympathique à son égard. Une jeune prof de maths l'avait prévenu à propos d'Hubert. Elle lui avait dit que c'était un homme fantasque et bizarre, qu'il valait pour elle ne pas trop se lier avec lui. Récemment, il avait passé quelques semaines dans un hôpital. On disait de lui qu'il avait été interné pour instabilité psychologique. Mais Marina n'en croyait rien et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher la compagnie d'Hubert, d'une part parce que son aura vert d'eau l'attirait et d'autre part parce qu'elle espérait secrètement revoir à travers lui le mystérieux visage au sourire charmeur.

Malheureusement, celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus rare. Marina n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler à Hubert de cette vision.

Ce soir là, Marina attendait donc impatiemment l'heure de se coucher. Mais pour l'instant, son estomac la tiraillait et elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de descendre à la supérette du coin de la rue pour faire le plein de plats tout prêts (ses talents culinaires étaient médiocres)

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la boutique. Le gérant avait l'air endormi et peu aimable. Il semblait avoir horreur des clients qui venaient le déranger à cette heure de la soirée. Il regardait la télévision avec une expression ennuyée. Marina avait toujours eu horreur de la télévision. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une boîte magique envoyant des images enchantées destinées à envoûter ceux qui les regardaient.

Elle s'avançait sans enthousiasme vers le rayon des fruits et légumes, lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un.

" Excusez-moi… fit-elle d'une vois fatiguée."

"Je vous en prie ! répondit une voix familière."

Marina reconnut le sourire timide d'Hubert et il lui sembla que sa morne soirée allait soudain s'éclairer.

"Oh Hubert ! s'écria-t-elle. Quelle bonne surprise ! Est-ce que…"

Elle allait lui proposer d'aller dîner ensemble lorsque le visage encadré de cheveux blonds fit soudain son apparition. Elle s'interrompit, n'osant pas prononcer une parole de plus, de peur que la vision fugitive ne s'efface.

Le visage semblait tout à fait serein et lui souriait aimablement. Marina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La vision ne disparut pas.

"Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? finit-elle par bégayer."

Le visage sourit de plus belle et répondit :

"Je m'appelle Hurle."

"Hurle ? répéta Marina."

L'homme aux cheveux blonds hocha la tête. Mais ses cheveux étaient déjà en train de foncer et Hubert reprit bientôt sa place en face de Marina. Il écarquillait les yeux et était bouche bée.

"Comment… Comment connaissez-vous Hurle ? demanda-t-il."

"Vous le connaissez aussi ? s'écria Marina, se remettant de sa vision."

Le visage d'Hubert s'assombrit un instant.

"C'était il y a si longtemps… murmura-t-il. Mais… reprit-il en levant les yeux vers Marina, comment est-ce possible ?"

"Qui est-il ? demanda Marina."

Hubert secoua la tête.

"Non, Hurle est mort. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Je ne peux plus…"

Un frisson le parcourut. Il reposa en hâte la botte de carottes sur l'étal et s'excusa maladroitement.

"Je suis désolé… balbutia-t-il. Ma sœur m'attend… je dois y aller"

Il tourna les talons rapidement. Mais Marina n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Le visage de Hurle restait gravé dans son esprit. Elle le rattrapa au coin du rayon des jus de fruits.

" Hubert ! cria-t-elle. Attendez ! J'aimerais vous parler…"

Hubert secoua à nouveau la tête, refusant toute conversation.

"Je dois garder mon neveu et ma nièce, je n'ai pas le temps…"

"Demain alors ? proposa Marina. Dînons ensemble, demain. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire…"

Hubert s'arrêta net, surpris d'une telle proposition.

"Demain ? répéta-t-il."

Il parut réfléchir.

"D'accord."

"Rendez-vous devant le collège à 19 heures ?"

Hubert hocha la tête, sourit gauchement et quitta la boutique.

Marina sourit. Elle espérait que Hurle serait aussi au rendez-vous…

* * *

Le lendemain, à 19 heures 10, Marina attendait devant la grille du collège, un peu tendue. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des rendez-vous galants. Encore n'était-elle pas sûr que c'en était un.

Hubert avait déjà dix minutes et elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas se désister au dernier moment.

Mais il apparut enfin. Marina soupira de soulagement.

"J'ai eu peur que vous ne veniez pas ! dit-elle."

"Je suis désolé… bredouilla Hubert. C'est ma sœur, Mégane. J'habite chez elle et elle voulait absolument savoir où j'allais… Elle s'inquiète toujours beaucoup pour moi depuis que… Enfin, vous savez, depuis que je suis allé à l'hôpital…"

Les yeux d'Hubert se voilèrent. Sans savoir pourquoi, Marina posa sa main sur son épaule et dit d'un ton amical :

"Mais, vous allez mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hubert haussa les épaules.

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je voudrais vous parler de Hurle…" dit-il après un silence.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Marina resserra sa main autour de son épaule.

Le dîner semblait oublié, et Hurle ressuscité.

* * *

"C'est ici, dit Hubert."

Marina scruta l'endroit d'un regard dubitatif. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une vieille halle en ruine, qui avait autrefois servie au marché.

Ils avaient marché à vive allure pendant de longues minutes, sans qu'Hubert prononce un seul mot. Marina n'avait pas osé poser la moindre question, bien que cette folle course à travers les quartiers louches de la ville l'inquiétât. Hubert avait fermement saisi son poignet et ne l'avait pas lâché en s'arrêtant.

Il se tourna vers elle, attendant un commentaire. Marina ne sut trop que dire. Ils étaient face à une porte délabrée, en bois vert sombre, qui se tenait en plein milieu d'un bric-à-brac de vieilleries inutiles. La porte n'appartenait à aucun mur et ne semblait s'ouvrir sur rien d'autre que l'autre côté de ce dépotoir apparemment sans intérêt.

Si Hurle, ou qui que ce soit, vivait là, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un sans abri ayant besoin d'un coup de main…

Marina réprima un frisson. Elle n'était pas rassurée du tout dans cet endroit insalubre et étrange. Et si elle s'était laissée entraîner par un pervers ? Bien sûr, Hubert d'avait pas l'air d'un aliéné… Mais quand même…

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Hubert lâcha son poignet et saisit le bouton de la porte. Il le tourna délicatement. Son anxiété était aussi perceptible que celle de Marina.

"Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir y aller ? demanda-t-il."

Marina faillit demander : mais aller où ? Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

"Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir rencontrer Hurle ? reprit Hubert."

Tremblante, Marina hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bouton cuivré de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit. Derrière…

Derrière il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'un néant noir et vide.

Marina recula.

"N'ayez pas peur, murmura Hubert. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Rien d'autre que nos rêves…"

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant une longue minute, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Marina n'était plus aussi sûre de vouloir poursuivre. Tout ça était si étrange… Elle se sentait… comme dans un rêve…

Un tas de sensations étranges et de couleurs mystérieuses se mélangeaient en elle. Elle en savait plus où donner de la tête.

"J'y vais si vous venez avec moi, dit Hubert. Sans vous, je n'oserais pas."

Elle reprit ses esprits et avala péniblement sa salive.

"Comment dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle."

"Il… Il suffit de passer de l'autre côté de la porte, répondit Hubert."

"Est-ce que ce sera douloureux ?"

Hubert sourit. Marina se dit qu'il y avait dans son sourire quelque chose de celui de Hurle.

"Non. Vous n'avez à craindre…"

Juste mes rêves, pensa Marina.

Après tout, elle vivait dans ses rêves depuis toujours…

"Je passe le premier, reprit Hubert. Quand je serais entièrement de l'autre côté, allez-y à votre tour."

Marina acquiesça. Il se tourna soudain vers elle et ajouta d'un air mélancolique :

"C'est la première que j'emmène quelqu'un…"

Ss yeux brillèrent.

Il fit un pas dans le néant, puis un autre. En moins d'une seconde, il ne restait plus rien de lui qu'une tâche bleu-vert sur le noir.

Quand la tâche eut complètement disparu, Marina prit une profonde inspiration et avança une main à travers la porte. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de froid et visqueux. La sensation était bien différente. Elle avait l'impression d'être enveloppée d'une légère et tiède brise d'été. Elle ferma les yeux et passa la porte.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une jolie pièce parquetée et tapissée de vert. Il y régnait une délicieuse odeur de jasmin. Et devant elle, Hurle lui souriait.

Elle faillit appeler Hubert, mais le seul mot qui lui sortit de la bouche fut :

"Hurle ?"

Ce dernier hocha la tête et fit son sourire le plus charmeur. Sa ressemblance avec Hubert était frappante, à part pour les cheveux. Hurle avait aussi l'air beaucoup plus assuré. Ses yeux paraissaient également plus froids, plus artificiels.

"Je suis Hurle. Et toi, qui es-tu ?"

Marina réfléchit. Mais la réponse s'imposa d'elle même.

"Je m'appelle Ellia, dit-elle."

"Bienvenue chez moi, Ellia. Referme la porte, s'il te plaît. Je ne voudrais pas que n'importe ne s'introduise ici."

Dans d'autres circonstances, Marina aurait demandé ce qu'était "ici". Mais Ellia était bien loin de ce genre de considérations. Elle se retourna. Derrière, une porte en vert foncé, avec un bouton de cuivre était ouverte sur le néant. Elle le referma délicatement et se prépara à voir ses rêves devenir réalité.


	3. Découvrir

_Disclaimer : le personnage de Hurle et son château magique appartiennent à la talentueuse et merveilleuse Diana Wynne Jones._

**Au-delà de nos rêves**

**Rêve numéro 3 : découvrir**

Hurle souriait et Ellia ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un charme terrible. Il portait un magnifique costume turquoise brodé d'or. Elle même était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe parme.

La pièce était agréablement décorée et il y flottait une atmosphère de joie et d'insouciance.

Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils se voyaient la première (mais n'était-ce pas la première fois, finalement ?) lorsqu'un cri retentit.

"Hurle ! s'écria une voix aiguë. Enfin de retour !"

Hurle se tourna vers une vaste cheminée et son sourire s'accentua.

"Calcifer… Mon vieil ami… Comme c'est bon de te revoir !"

"Tu parles, mon vieux ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais !"

Ellia observa le feu clair qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Une longue face bleu pâle s'y dessinait. Elle comprit alors que c'était ce feu qui parlait. Etonnamment, elle n'en fut pas surprise. Là où était Hurle, rien ne paraissait extraordinaire.

Les yeux de ce dernier se voilèrent aux paroles du feu.

"C'est une longue histoire… soupira-t-il. Mais laisse-moi te présenter Ellia… Ellia, voici mon démon du feu, Calcifer. C'est lui qui fait fonctionner le château."

Un château ? Décidément, Hurle lui plaisait de plus en plus…

"Tu viens aussi du Pays de Galles ? demanda Calcifer, intéressé."

"En quelque sorte, répondit Ellia."

Elle songea à Marina, restée quelque part entre les deux aspects de la porte vert foncé. Elle se sentait différente de ce qu'elle avait pu être dans l'esprit de Marina. Plus libre. Comme dans un rêve, pensa-t-elle.

"Viens ! dit soudain Hurle, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…"

Il lui prit la main et la mena vers la porte. A côté du bouton de cuivre, il y avait un carré dont chaque arête était marquée d'une couleur différente. Hurle fit tourner le cadran de manière à ce que la couleur jaune remplace la couleur noire en face du bouton de la porte.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le néant obscur avait disparu et la porte vert foncé donnait sur une jolie cour fleurie, bien que visiblement à l'abandon depuis un certain temps.

"Evidemment, reprit Hurle, il faudra un peu de temps avant que tout soit remis en état, mais, alors, tu verras comme ce sera beau !"

Il avait l'air heureux. Ellia pensa que c'était justement cette lueur de bonheur qui manquait à Hubert.

"Je suis sûre que je vais me plaire ici, dit-elle."

Hurle lui sourit, puis, sans lâcher sa main, il la conduisit jusqu'au fond de la cour. Là, il y avait une autre porte en bois blanc, décorée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce suivante, suivi d'Ellia.

La pièce était vaste mais sombre et poussiéreuse. Elle sentait le renfermé, mais il y avait au delà de cette odeur un vague parfum de fleurs.

"Nous vendions des fleurs ici, autrefois… murmura Hurle."

"Nous ? demanda Ellia."

A nouveau, les yeux de Hurle s'assombrirent et firent penser à ceux d'Hubert.

"Sophie, Michael et moi… répondit-il, faiblement."

Ellia n'osa pas demander plus d'informations.

Hurle se força à sourire. Mais il était si disposé à la joie que son sourire ne tarda pas à devenir un authentique sourire de gaieté.

"Que voudrais-tu faire de cette boutique quand elle sera remise à neuf ? demanda-t-il."

Ellia ne prit que quelques secondes de réflexion.

"Une librairie… répondit-elle. J'ai toujours voulu vendre des livres. Des contes pour les enfants, des romans pour les rêveurs, des livres de voyage pour les aventuriers…"

Hurle sourit de plus belle.

"Alors ce sera une boutique de livres en tous genres, dit-il. Il faut nous y mettre dès à présent ! Attends moi là, je vais chercher des balais !"

* * *

"Ouf !" Ellia soupira en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle n'avait plus utilisé ses bras avec autant d'enthousiasme depuis la dernière fête de son école primaire…

La future librairie était parfaitement propre et rangée, prête à accueillir les livres que Hurle et Ellia comptaient vendre. Dans le château, Calcifer ronronnait comme en chaton endormi.

"Il ne manque que les livres… murmura-t-elle."

"J'irais les chercher demain, répondit Hurle."

Ellia pensa à Marina et fronça les sourcils.

"Mais, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas cours dem…"

Hurla lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

"Ne parlons pas de ça _ici_. _Ici_, c'est notre rêve."

Ellia sourit. Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Elle faillit poser une question, mais se retint de peur de blesser son ami.

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, d'un air tout à fait charmant.

"Tu veux savoir comment c'était avant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ellia hocha la tête.

Les yeux de Hurle semblèrent partir très loin. Il se tourna vers Calcifer, s'assurant qu'il dormait toujours et commença :

"Ca me parait une éternité depuis cette époque. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'il y a quelques mois… Tout allait bien, nous vivions heureux Sophie, Michael et moi…"

Ellia n'osa pas demander de précisions. Son imagination lui suffisait à savoir qui étaient tous ces personnages. Elle semblait les avoir toujours connu.

"Nous vendions des fleurs. Puis Michael est parti. Il voulait sa propre boutique de magie. C'était compréhensible. Alors nous sommes restés seuls, Sophie et moi. Un jour, je suis sorti, tu sais, _là bas_…"

Il montra le repère noir à côté de la porte.

"Quand j'ai voulu revenir, la porte de l'autre côté avait disparu. J'ai cru devenir fou. Et puis je suis tombé malade. Je suis redevenu Hubert. J'ai pensé que je finirai par tout oublier d'ici. Mais non. Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, j'ai cherché une nouvelle porte d'entrée. J'ai trouvé celle par laquelle tu es venue. Mais _ici_…"

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, les yeux pleins de larme. Ellia lui prit la main et sentit elle aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui avait attendu Hubert lorsqu'il était revenu après cette longue absence.

"Tout avait disparu. Il ne restait que des souvenirs. Non, des rêves. Alors, je suis reparti, en me jurant de ne jamais revenir. Et puis, je t'ai vue dans les yeux de Marina. Et je suis revenu pour toi, pour nous."

Son visage d'un sourire resplendissant. Ellia ne savait que répondre. En quelques heures d'un rêve plus vrai que la réalité, elle venait de trouver l'univers de ses songes où son prince charmant l'attendait.

"Est-ce que tu voudras revenir demain ? demanda-t-il."

Il ne posait la question que pour la forme. Il savait bien qu'Ellia n'existait vraiment qu'ici.

"Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Mais je dois partir, à présent. Il doit être très tard, _là bas_…"

Hurle hocha la tête.

"Oui, ajouta-t-il. Allons-y."

Il alla à la porte et tourna le repère noir en face du bouton de cuivre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le néant était revenu. Il se retourna, sourit à Ellia et dit :

"A bientôt…"

Puis il avança dans le noir et disparut.

Calcifer s'éveillait.

"Déjà ? grogna-t-il. N'oubliez pas de revenir ! Ne me laissez pas encore attendre si longtemps ! J'ai besoin de compagnie, moi !"

Ellia l'assura qu'ils reviendraient dès que possible.

A son tour, elle s'avanças vers le nant et franchit le pas de la porte, le cœur plein de d'une émotion qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore.

* * *

En arrivant dans son monde, Marina tomba à genoux devant la porte ouverte. Il faisait nuit noire. Il devait être plus de minuit.

Hubert se précipita auprès d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il affolé."

Marina le regarda quelques secondes, sans comprendre. Soudain, elle se jeta dans s es bras et éclata en sanglots.

"Merci… gémit-elle. Merci…"

Hubert, un peu gauche, resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

Le cœur de Marina battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Hubert le ressentait-il aussi cet étrange sentiment. Il n'était pas Hurle, il n'avait les mêmes yeux, pas les mêmes cheveux, pas la même odeur. Mais Marina savait que Hubert était Hurle au fond de lui et cela lui suffisait.


	4. Construire

_Disclaimer : le personnage de Hurle et son château magique appartiennent à la talentueuse et merveilleuse Diana Wynne Jones._

Merci beaucoup à ma chère docteur Gribouille pour ses chalaeureuses reviews ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plaît... Je l'ai écrite ausi vite et avec autant de plaisir que "De Notre Sang". Il y aura 6 chapitres en tout (c'est court, je sais...) Mais 6 pages de rêves, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Bonne lecture !

**Au-delà de nos rêves**

**Rêve numéro 4 : construire**

Le lendemain, Marina se réveilla en retard de sa nuit trop courte. Etonnamment, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au collège, les élèves étaient installés dans la salle de classe et chahutaient. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de passer à la salle des profs pour dire bonjour à Hubert. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, ou à Hurle, l'étrange sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en quittant le château et son monde magique, lui étreignait le cœur et elle se sentait comme dans du coton. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne couvait pas quelque chose…

* * *

A la pause déjeuner, elle ne trouva pas trace d'Hubert. 

Le soir venu, elle demanda de ses nouvelles à ses collègues, mais aucun ne l'avait aperçu depuis la veille.

Affolée, elle alla en toute hâte au bureau du personnel demander son adresse, sous prétexte de lui apporter une copie qu'un élève avait oublié de lui rendre.

* * *

"Famille Berlu" lut Marina sur la boîte aux lettres de l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiquée. 

Elle hésita et finit par sonner. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette vint ouvrir après quelques instants. Elle était joli mais avait l'air sévère. Elle ne ressemblait que vaguement à Hubert. Ce devait être sa sœur, Mégane.

Derrière la porte, on entendait des cris et des rires d'enfants.

"Excusez-moi… dit Marina. Je suis une collègue d'Hubert… J'étais venue lui rapporter ceci et prendre de ses nouvelles…"

"Prendre de ses nouvelles ? répéta la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

Marina hésita. Hubert avait peut-être fait l'école buissonnière sans en parler à sa soeur… De tout évidence, il n'était en tous cas pas chez lui. Elle se confondit en excuses et finit par repartir avec la fausse copie dont elle s'était munie comme prétexte.

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre endroit où elle pouvait trouver Hubert. Elle courut jusqu'à la halle désaffectée. 

A l'intérieur, la porte n'avait pas bougé. Marina fut rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait pas tout inventé. Elle hésita avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle craignait que le néant de l'autre côté eut disparu…

Après un temps d'appréhension, elle finit par approcher sa main du bouton de cuivre. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hubert en sortit. Marina recula précipitamment en hurlant.

Hubert éclata de rire.

"J'allais justement venir vous chercher !"

Il avait l'odeur fleuri de Hurle. Son sourire aussi, pensa Marina.

Derrière lui, le noir était toujours aussi complet.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu aujourd'hui ? demanda Marina, se remettant tout juste de sa frayeur."

Hubert haussa les épaules, de la même façon que Hurle la veille.

"J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire. Venez voir ! La librairie est prête !"

Marina sourit. Des choses plus importantes…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra, Ellia fut accueillie par un délicieux parfum de muguet et par un tonitruant "Salut Ellia !" de la part de Calcifer. 

En refermant la porte, il lui vint une idée.

"Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un trouvait la porte là bas, et l'ouvrait ? demanda-t-elle à Hurle."

"Rien, répondit-il. Il faut avoir envie de rêver pour trouver le château. C'est devenu de plus en plus rare aujourd'hui…"

Ses yeux se voilèrent une fraction de seconde. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi perdu l'envie de rêver pendant quelques semaines, après que son monde se fut écroulé dans ce même château. Mais Ellia était bien décidé à construire un nouveau rêve.

* * *

Ellia devint plus présente dans la vie de Marina. Chaque soir, elle partait retrouver Hurle derrière la porte mystérieuse de la halle abandonnée. 

Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, il était souvent plus d'une heure du matin. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Elle ne se souciait pas de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit. A présent, elle ne rêvait plus. Ses escapades auprès de Hurle suffisaient à alimenter son désir d'évasion.

Elle se fichait d'arriver en retard en cours de plus en plus souvent, à la plus grande joie de ses élèves.

Peu lui importait d'oublier de téléphoner à sa famille, le soir, de temps à autre. Son monde, dorénavant, était celui du château magique de Hurle.

Il en allait de même pour Hubert. Il lui arriva même plusieurs fois de ne pas se présenter au collège pendant plusieurs jours de suite, sans explication à donner au directeur, qui se montrait de plus en plus soucieux à son sujet. Ces jours-là, Marina, demandait à partir plus tôt sous prétexte de prendre de ses nouvelles. Pauvre Hubert, il devait être en train de retomber malade, jasait nombre de leurs collègues.

Mais Marina savait pertinemment que ses absences ne démontraient qu'une seule chose : la librairie était victime de son succès. Les clients y affluaient en masse et en repartaient les bras chargés de livres hétéroclites.

Ellia et Hurle étaient aux anges. Les malheurs d'autrefois semblaient oubliés. Marina et Hubert s'effaçaient.

Mais l'étrange et intense sentiment que Marina avait ressenti en ressortant du château enchanté pour la première fois semblait lui aussi s'estomper…

* * *

Un jour où les ventes avaient particulièrement battu leur plein à la librairie, Ellia et Hurle s'endormirent sur le canapé de la pièce à vivre du château, sous les yeux satisfaits de Calcifer. Il était déjà tard à cet instant et la raison sage de Marina tardait à se manifester. 

Pourtant, lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, le décor familier du château avait disparu et laissé place à une chambre en désordre qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir vu jusqu'alors.

A ses côtés, Hubert dormait paisiblement. Le sofa sur lequel ils étaient assis ressemblait en tous points à celui du château.

Ils étaient revenus dans leur monde. Mais Marina ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir poussé la porte de bois vert foncé…

Le jour commençait à poindre à travers les rideaux. Marina comprit qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Hubert, et bien que cette idée lui semblât assez saugrenue, elle la chassa bien vite de son esprit et ne pensa plus qu'à regagner son propre appartement. Mégane n'apprécierait sans doute pas de trouver une jeune femme dans la chambre de son frère…

* * *

Hubert et Marina ne reparlèrent pas de cette étrange situation. Ils s'étaient endormis dans un monde et s'étaient réveillés dans un autre, toujours enlacés. 

C'était surtout cette idée qui les mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsque la conversation revenait par hasard sur ce sujet, Hubert rougissait et Marina baissait les yeux, sentant son cœur faire d'étranges sauts dans sa poitrine. C'était une sensation familière à celle qu'elle avait éprouvé en revenant pour la première fois de l'esprit d'Ellia.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas encore associé ces battements de cœur à la présence d'Hubert…

* * *

" Vous comprenez, Marina… dit le directeur avec une mine gênée. Si vous continuez à vous absentez aussi souvent, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en référer au recteur… Et cela m'ennuierait beaucoup…" 

Marina avait été convoquée chez le directeur. Cela ressemblait à une audience disciplinaire, comme lorsqu'elle avait bouché les toilettes des garçons de son collège avec des ballons de foot…

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Ellia s'était effacée de son esprit. Marina se retrouvait seule, face à son supérieur, sans aucun rêve pour la soutenir.

Elle pensait à Hubert. Risquait-il lui aussi d'être reçu par le directeur ? Il n'avait rien fait, c'était elle qui l'avait entraîné à retourner là bas…

"Je vous promets que je ne le ferais plus, répondit-elle. J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels, mais tout est réglé à présent…"

Elle ne pourrait plus retourner chez Hurle. Non, Ellia devait disparaître de cette vie si elle voulait que Marina continue à exister…


	5. Aimer

_Disclaimer : le personnage de Hurle et son château magique appartiennent à la talentueuse et merveilleuse Diana Wynne Jones._

Ma chère **Dr Gribouille**, unique et fidèle revieweuse et amie…

Tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais bouché les toilettes avec un ballon de foot, et d'ailleurs je m'étonne que la sage Marina ait eu une telle idée !

Moi aussi, j'adore Hubert (et je ne crois pas être la seule…) En fait, dans le livre de Diana Wynne Jones, on ne rencontre que Hurle, et on sait que son véritable prénom est Hubert. Mais Hurle ne redevient pas Hubert quand il passe par la porte au repère noir. J'aimais bien l'idée que le château est une sorte de monde parallèle où tous les rêves sont possibles. C'est là que je vais me réfugier quand j'en ai besoin…

Je suis désolée de ne faire que 6 chapitres, mais j'ai peur de stagner et de diminuer l'intérêt de l'histoire si je prolonge.

En tous cas, merci beaucoup d'être une lectrice aussi assidue !

Biz et bonne lecture !

**Au-delà de nos rêves**

**Rêve numéro 5 : aimer**

Le soir, Marina décida de rentrer directement chez elle après les cours, et de ne pas passer par la halle désaffectée. Ce fut un véritable supplice, mais elle y parvint.

Lorsqu'elle eut regagné son appartement, elle culpabilisa. Elle aurait dû prévenir Hubert. Il devait l'attendre, elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser attendre comme ça.

Mais elle avait peur de retourner dans le château magique. Si jamais elle y allait à nouveau, elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais le quitter. Elle avait pris ses résolutions. Elle devait oublier ces quelques semaines de rêve éveillé, au risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sur sa réalité…

* * *

Elle n'avait plus passé la soirée chez elle depuis si longtemps que celle-ci s'annonçait d'un ennui mortel. Elle n'avait pas le courage de préparer ses cours pour le lendemain, ni l'envie d'ouvrir un livre, ni même la possibilité d'allumer la télévision pour oublier ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Ou, plus exactement, ce qu'elle n'allait plus jamais vivre.

Elle avait accumulé une énorme dette de sommeil depuis toutes ces semaines. Aussi décida-t-elle de se coucher tôt ce soir là.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa en hâte sous les draps. La soirée lui semblait froide, mais c'était sans doute parce que Hurle était très loin d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se vider l'esprit. Mais un visage revenait sans cesse hanter ses pensées. C'était celui de Hurle. Non, c'était celui d'Hubert avec le sourire joyeux de Hurle. Les yeux vivants étaient bien ceux d'Hubert.

Elle se retourna dans tous les sens pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. En fait, elle avait peur. Peur de retomber dans un sommeil sans rêve. Si elle s'interdisait le rêve qu'elle vivait chaque jour depuis des semaines, que pouvait-il advenir des autres songes ?

Il était déjà 2 heures du matin lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'elle s'était couchée.

Soudain, il lui sembla que la porte de son placard grinçait. Elle s'immobilisa, trop effrayée pour oser regarder.

La porte grinça à nouveau, semblant s'ouvrir depuis l'intérieur du placard.

"Ellia ?" murmura une voix que Marina reconnut comme celle de Hurle.

Elle se leva d'un bond. Hurle venait de sortir comme par enchantement du placard et se tenait face à elle. Derrière lui, les vêtements qui auraient du s'empiler dans le placard avaient été remplacés par un vide noir.

Marina se força à garder le silence. Elle n'était pas Ellia. Elle n'était plus Ellia. Elle ne devait, ne pouvait plus être Ellia.

"Ellia ? répéta Hurle. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue aujourd'hui. J'ai compris pour la dernière fois ! Il n'existe pas qu'une porte que notre monde ! Nous pouvons y accéder par n'importe quelle entrée. Regarde, je suis arrivé directement chez toi. Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue aujourd'hui ?"

"Je… Je ne sais pas… bégaya Marina. Je n'ai pas pu… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas qui est Ellia…"

Hurle fronça les sourcils. Marina sentit un étrange vide dans son ventre.

"Que dis-tu ? Tu es Ellia !"

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

"Non, je suis Marina. Ellia n'existe plus. Elle ne peut plus exister."

Hurle était sur le point de répliquer, mais son image s'effondra soudain comme s'il eut été fait d'eau. A sa place, Hubert regardait Marina d'un air complètement dépité. Des larmes lui coulaient le long des joues.

Marina voulait être forte, mais elle ne put retenir ses propres pleurs.

"Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle."

Hubert la regarda et le faible sourire de Hurle se dessina sur ces lèvres.

"Adieu, Ellia… dit-il doucement."

Il recula d'un pas et disparut dans le néant, refermant la porte du placard sur lui.

Marina éclata en sanglots. Elle voulut le retenir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte ainsi. Son cœur battait si vite lorsqu'il était là…

Elle se précipita vers la porte mais, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle ne vit qu'un tas de vêtements pêle-mêle.

Le passage vers le château magique avait disparu. Elle avait tué Hurle. Hurle était mort une nouvelle fois…

* * *

Marina ne put fermer l'œil cette nuit là.

Elle hésita à aller travailler le matin, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Hubert, qu'elle lui explique, qu'elle s'excuse…

Cependant, en arrivant, on l'informa qu'Hubert s'était fait porté absent.

Elle hésita à aller le voir en quittant le collège. Mais elle pensa qu'il avait peut-être besoin de temps et préféra rentrer chez elle, espérant que la porte de son placard s'ouvrirait à nouveau dans la nuit.

* * *

La porte resta désespérément close, Marina passa une nouvelle nuit blanche, et Hubert n'était encore pas là le lendemain.

* * *

Le soir du troisième jour, comme Hubert n'était pas toujours revenu, Marina décida qu'elle devait absolument aller lui rendre visite. Ses pas la menèrent automatiquement chez lui, comme si son inconscient avait mémorisé le chemin qu'elle n'avait fait qu'une seule fois.

Elle fut accueillie par une Mégane encore plus soucieuse que la première fois.

"Je viens voir Hurl… Hubert, expliqua Marina, en oubliant les politesses d'usage."

Elle s'attendait à une résistance de la part de Mégane, mais celle-ci s'effaça tout simplement pour la laisser entrer. Elle lui indiqua la chambre d'Hubert, sans la suivre et sans se douter que la jeune visiteuse avait déjà parcouru le chemin inverse, par une douce nuit…

Marina se retrouva seule devant la porte de la chambre d'Hubert. C'était une porte blanche tout simple et sans ornement, sans fantaisie. Elle frappa.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Elle recommença, en vain.

"Hubert, c'est moi, Marina. Ouvrez-moi, je vous en prie !

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Je vous en supplie…"

Mais rien ne semblait bouger de l'autre côté. Hubert était-il vraiment là ?

Elle saisit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ce qui se trouvait derrière…


	6. Vivre

_Disclaimer : le personnage de Hurle et son château magique appartiennent à la talentueuse et merveilleuse Diana Wynne Jones._

**Dr Gribouille** : comment ça j'écris toujours des fins tristes ? Peux-tu me citer une seule histoire que j'ai écrite et qui se finisse mal ? (OK, dans "Tristan et Yseult", ça se finit mal, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si le personnage de Tristan meurt à la fin du film ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie réalisé le film !) Je te pardonne pour cette fois… D'ailleurs, je peux t'assurer que cette histoire ci se finira TRES BIEN !

Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews !

**Au-delà de nos rêves**

**Rêve numéro 6 : vivre**

Derrière la porte, ce n'était pas la chambre d'Hubert.

Derrière la porte, il y avait la pièce principale du château de Hurle. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'Ellia l'avait quitté.

Calcifer brûlait tristement dans son âtre. Sur le canapé, un homme était assis, les genoux entre les bras, la tête baissée.

Marian fit un pas à l'intérieur du château et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se sentait très différente d'Ellia. Elle se sentait elle même. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Elle se sentait tout à fait réelle.

"Hurle ? osa Marina."

Mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas lui.

Hubert releva la tête. Il avait l'air triste, mais il y avait une étrange lueur dans son regard. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus vivant que les yeux de Hurle.

Il sourit et son sourire rappela instantanément celui de Hurle à Marina. Pourtant, c'était bien Hubert.

Marina et Hubert avaient investi le château magique. Leur rêve s'était réalisé.

Hubert se leva et tendit la main vers Marina. Celle-ci sentit battre son cœur aussi fort et aussi vite que lorsqu'elle était revenue pour la première du château magique.

"Je savais que tu viendrais me rejoindre… dit doucement Hubert."

C'était grâce à lui qu'elle se sentait si bien, que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes pleins les yeux. Mais elle souriait. Elle était heureuse.

"Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle."

* * *

_Des années plus tard…_

"Maman ! Papa ! Racontez-nous encore comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ! piailla un petit garçon."

Marina et Hubert se regardèrent amoureusement.

"Non, mon chéri, répondit Marina avec douceur. Il est trop tard. Demain, si vous êtes sages…"

"S'il te plaît…" gémit la petite fille, accompagné de son grand frère.

"Demain, juré ! promit Hubert."

Résignés, les deux enfants grimpèrent dans leurs lits et se blottirent sous les couvertures.

Marina et Hubert vinrent les embrasser puis éteignirent la lumière et quittèrent la chambre en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Mais, derrière la porte, les enfants n'avaient aucunement l'intention de dormir…

"On y va ? demanda le petit garçon."

Sa sœur hocha la tête avec conviction. Elle s'était déjà relevée et attendait son aîné devant la porte du placard.

Son frère lui prit la main et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir délicatement la porte.

Derrière, il n'y avait qu'un néant tiède et sombre. Mais, tout au loin, le doux grésillement de Calcifer se faisait entendre. Le château magique les attendait…

* * *

**FIN** (et début d'une nouveau rêve...) 


End file.
